I'm Right
by kandykane33
Summary: sequal to WDSDTDT? some of u asked for a sequal so here u go. it will be bad at first but once i get ideas, it should become better. read and find out what it's about I NEED IDEAS!COMPLETED 51
1. Default Chapter

It's been about a year since Stacey and Kaitlin's deaths. Sean and Bradin still weren't over them. They visited Kaitlin's mother along with Stacey's family every day to see how they were doing. The guys were terrible. Girls tried to hit on them and make them move on. It was no use. The guys pushed them away because they missed their dead girlfriends so much and felt like they couldn't move on.

Bradin kept something from everyone in his life. Even though he knew Kaitlin was watching him, he still did it. He wanted to stop more than anything. But, something was making him do it and he wanted to know what that 'something' was.

He sat in his college dorm looking at Kaitlin's picture. "I miss you so much, baby," he whispered as he ran his finger over the picture.

"Hey man," Sean said walking into the dorm room. The two guys got accepted to the same college and decided to dorm together. "Still not over her?" Sean asked.

"Of course not," Bradin said.

"Is it time to see her mother again?" Sean asked.

"I think so," Bradin said getting up, "You don't have to go with me this time. I know you probably have a lot of work to catch up on."

"I'll go with you next time," Sean told his friend.

KAITLIN'S HOUSE

Bradin and Kaitlin's mother sat in her house in the living room.

"How are you doing?" her mother asked him.

"I'm terrible," he told her, "With the anniversary of her death coming up. She's all that I can think about. I've cried every night thinking of her and what she did that day. Some times, I blame myself for not being a better boyfriend."

"You did your best, sweetie," her mother said placing her hand over his, "It's all she could have asked for."

He sighed. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm hanging in there," she said, "I think I might spend the entire night crying but, I'll live through it."

"I really wish that this was easy."

"You loved her, sweetie. And, you still do," she told him, "It might take a really long time for you to get over it just like it's going to take a while for me. I sent her off without a fight. I should have kept her with me instead of sending her off here."

"I'm glad that you sent her here though," he said, "If she wasn't here, who knows where I'd be right now."

"I bet you know what Kaitlin would say," she said.

"I would be out with another girl not crying over her (Kaitlin) death," Bradin said with a sigh. "Have you been in her room since that day?" he asked looking at her.

"Once," she said, "After that one time, I haven't gone in there because it brought back so many memories. Picture yourself what you were doing back in New York. Instead of you, put me in that spot. That's how I've been acting."

"Would you change anything about her?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want her to blame herself for being a mistake in this world and thinking that she shouldn't be here."

Bradin looked around and saw pictures of Kaitlin lying on the table in front of him. He picked some up and looked through them.

"You can keep them if you want," her mother said.

All that Bradin could concentrate on was Kaitlin's beauty. He loved it so much. He looked up at her mother to find her holding her hand over her heart and not breathing properly.

"Mrs. Bailey?" he asked.

"H…ho…ho…hospital," she got out.

Bradin took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance.

HOSPITAL

Bradin paced around the hospital waiting room waiting for results on Kaitlin's mother. He didn't want her to leave him. He couldn't lose any part of Kaitlin at this point in life.

"Brae!" Sean yelled running up to him, "Any word?"

"No," he said sitting down after half an hour of pacing, "I'm going crazy."

"She'll be fine," Sean said.

The thought of losing Kaitlin entered his mind. Even thought she was gone, he still felt her around him. He literally felt her all around him like she never died. He had this feeling a lot.

"Excuse me," they heard. The two guys looked up and saw a doctor there. "Your mother-"

"She's not our mother," Sean said.

"Okay. But, she had a heart attack. It caused serious injury to her heart."

"It's been broken one too many times," Bradin said covering his face.

Sean looked up at the doctor to find him with a confused expression on his face. "She lost her daughter and husband last year," Sean told the doctor, "The anniversary of her daughter's death is in a week."

"I'm really sorry," the doctor said, "If you follow me, you can talk to her. She should be awake."

"GET OFF OF ME!" someone yelled.

Everybody in the waiting room looked towards the entrance to find someone running from the cops.

"I need to see my mother!"


	2. chapter 2

Kaitlin's younger sister sat in her mother's hospital room. Her mother still hasn't woken up since she got to the hospital. Bradin and Sean walked into the room.

"Hey, Lauren," Sean said softly.

"Hi," she said taking a hold of her mother's hand.

"She'll be fine," Sean told her.

Lauren looked across the bed as Bradin walked up to it. "You dated my sister, right?" she asked him. He replied with a nod. "That's why you're here with Sean?" He nodded again.

"He loved your sister," Sean said.

"I LOVE her," he yelled, "I still love her."

"Brae," Sean said, "you need to calm down. We're all upset over her death."

Lauren's head shot in Sean's direction. "What?" he asked.

"Uh, nothing," she said, "Nothing at all."

LAUREN'S MIND

_They think that she's dead. What will they do when she comes back?_ she thought, _What would they say? How would they act?_

So many questions ran through her mind. She couldn't believe that her mother never told the guys the truth. She had to get to a phone before it actually happened.

"Mom!" someone yelled running into the room. Lauren looked to find Kaitlin who was running up to the bed. "Mom, wake up," she said taking the hand that Lauren was holding, "Mom, I'm here."

"Kait," Lauren whispered.

Kaitlin looked at her sister who was pointing across the bed. Bradin and Sean were staring at her with wide eyes. She gasped not believing what was happening at that moment.

"Y…y… you're s…s…supposed t…t…t….to… to be dead," Sean said.

"Oh god," she said. "Oh God," she said again as she ran out of the room leaving Bradin and Sean in awe. The two guys looked at each other and at Lauren.

KAITLIN

Kaitlin sat in her house not knowing what to do. Her plan was ruined. Tears were down her face as she thought about where to go from that point in life. The doorbell rang. She got up not caring if anyone saw her. She opened the door to find Bradin standing there. He looked angry.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. She didn't know what to tell him. "You killed yourself almost a year ago," he told her.

She shook her head quickly. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Tell me why you faked your fucking death!" he shouted.

"I had to," she said quietly but loud enough for him to hear, "I had to."

"Do you know the pain that I went through after your death!" he bellowed, "You made me cut myself! I didn't think I could live without you alive and near my side! I cried myself to sleep every night blaming myself for not being good enough for you! Right now, I really hate you."

She nodded and looked away.

"Are you going to say anything? Or are you actually going to take this from me and think that I mean every word?"

She looked at him with confusion. "I deserve it," she told him, "I deserve it. I should take it all and know that you mean every goddamn word that you say. What I want to say I can't because we'll be arguing for the next lifetime."

"Say it," he said through his teeth.

"You're not going to believe me! You won't understand why I faked it!" she screamed through her tears.

"Try me," he said.

She swallowed hard. "I can't," she said.

"WHY?" he yelled, "Why can't you tell me why you put me through all of this pain and misery?"

"I made a promise to The Witness Protection Program," she told him.

His jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it. "Why are you working with them?" he asked.

"I can't tell you, Brae. I want to. I really do. But, I can't. I can't tell anyone that is outside my family. I faked my death to protect me. I didn't mean to hurt you or have you do what I've done. I didn't mean to hurt anyone. Why didn't you suspect anything after there was no funeral? Why didn't you suspect anything after my mother wouldn't let you into the house farther than the living room? Why didn't you-"

Kaitlin got interrupted by Bradin's lips meeting hers full force. When he pulled away, she stared at him.

"I was too busy worrying and thinking about you," he told her.


	3. chapter 3

Kaitlin stared at Bradin not believing what anything that just happened. She didn't know what to say or do. So many things were running through her mind at that moment. She watched Bradin lean back in to kiss her. She backed away and shook her head.

"Where's the Kaitlin that I fell in love with?" he asked.

"She's dead," Kaitlin told him, "I killed that part of her last year."

"Kait, I love you. Okay? Yes, I'm mad that you faked your death. But I still love you. Nothing is going to change that."

"Bradin," she said, "You're only nineteen. You can't be in love with me."

"Give me a reason why," he said.

"I can't," she said.

"Then, I should be in love with you without a reason not to be," he told her, "When I heard that you died, my heart stopped beating and I thought I died. You don't know how many tears I've cried since that day because I wasn't with you."

"You wasted your time then," she told him, "You shouldn't have cried over me."

"Stop saying shit like that!" he yelled, "You deserve to be cried over if you die! You're an amazing person, Kait! I should know!"

"You don't know me!" she yelled through tears, "No one knows me!"

"That's not true," he said.

"Yes it is! Everything I've said is! What I told you before I left for New York was right! I was right! I am a goddamn mistake in this world!"

"Shut up!" he shouted, "You are NOT a mistake in this world!"

"Bullshit," she said softly glaring into his eyes.

BRADIN AND SEAN'S DORM

"FUCK!" Bradin yelled when he got to his room and closed the door. He began to punch his wall and knock things over along with yelling, "Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!"

He sat down on his bed and covered his face with his hands. He couldn't believe what was happening that day. Kaitlin's mother went into the hospital; Kaitlin turned out to be alive and not dead; Kaitlin still thinks that she's a mistake. He didn't know what to do. Kaitlin wouldn't listen to him. He uncovered his face and looked at his desk. There was a picture of him and Kaitlin sitting on the beach with big smiled on their faces.

KAITLIN'S HOSUE

Kaitlin got up from the couch and answered the door when the doorbell rang. Sean stood there holding a picture of her and Bradin. The frame was broken.

"Bradin destroyed this picture of you two," he told her, "Do you know why?"

"It shouldn't matter," she said, "He should be acting that way."

"Why are you back in Playa Linda?" he asked her, "Why did you fake your death?"

She shrugged and closed the door in his face. She leaned against the door and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes to find her sister standing in front of her.

"I know that I'm only fourteen but you need to get Bradin back. He loves you. You love him. You're cute and happy together. Why chase away the only amazing thing in your life that has actually made you happy?"

"Fuck off," Kaitlin said as she ran up to her room. When Kaitlin got to her room, she opened the door to find Bradin sitting on her bed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?" she asked.

He got off of her bed and walked up to her not taking his eyes away from hers. She backed away from him until she couldn't anymore. She found herself between Bradin and a wall as she was caught in between his arms.

"I don't care if you believe what I said earlier. I will argue with you forever if it takes you that long to realize that you are wrong. Right now, I just want to kiss you and be with you."

Kaitlin took a deep breath as Bradin leaned in and kissed her. She didn't know if she wanted to kiss him back or not. She was still confused about their relationship. As he tried to deepen it, she pulled away, lowered her head, and covered her mouth as she closed her eyes. Tears began to escape from her closed eyes as she thought about what was going on. She felt Bradin lift her chin up. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

She shook her head as she began to sob. "I can't do this," she cried, "I can't be with you and hide my secret. I want to tell you. But I can't. If I do, I won't be safe anymore."

"Baby, I understand," he told her, "I want you to be safe. And if not seeing me will keep you safe, then so be it."

She looked at him with confusion. "Something is wrong with you," she said, "No one would do that. They would all blow up in my face."

"But, I'm Bradin Westerly. I don't like following the crowds anymore. Since you came into my life, I've changed. When you left it, I changed. Now that you're back, I'm going to be the guy that you fell in love with."

"I don't know if we'll ever be with each other again," she told him, "Until my father is caught, I can't be with you."

"What?" he asked backing away from her.

"Oh god," she said covering her mouth not believing that she just told him the secret she had to keep from him.


	4. chapter 4

"You're father is supposed to be dead," Bradin told her, "He left your mother."

"He did leave my mother. However, he didn't die. He walked out on her because my mother argued to get me back. He's angry that she chose me over him."

"That's stupid," he said, "He should be happy that you're with your biological family again. Just because people don't agree with him doesn't mean he should kill you."

"Tell him that," she said, "He won't listen to anybody."

"So, why is he only killing you? Wouldn't he also want your mother dead?" he asked.

"Bradin," she said, "I gave you the reason many times. You argued with me about it. You are even going to prove me wrong. Think about it."

He sighed knowing the answer. He turned around and walked forward. Kaitlin saw him raise his arms and make his hand into a fist. He swung forward and punched her wall.

"Bradin!" she yelled grabbing his arm before he could do it again, "Don't, Bradin. Please."

"I am not going to stay back and have people tell you that you're a mistake and have you believe them. You are NOT a mistake! You're nowhere near it! Believe me, Kaitlin. You're nowhere near being a mistake."

"He's right," they heard. They both turned to their sides and saw Sean standing there. "Your sister let me in," he told Kaitlin.

Kaitlin went into her pocket and took a pocket knife out.

"What are you doing?" Bradin asked as he took it away.

She took it back from him and said, "Watch." She walked into her room with the guys following her. She closed the door behind them. "Stand by the door," she told them. They guys listened and stood by the door. Kaitlin stood across from her bed and threw the knife in that direction making it land in the wall. She pointed to the knife. "If that knife leaves that spot, then something bad is going on," she told them.


	5. chapter 5

Kaitlin sat in her mother's hospital room along with her sister who had her head on the bed as she slept. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair. She was really confused about everything going on. She was stupid to fake her death. But, she knew that she had to do it. She didn't mean to hurt anyone. She just wanted to be safe. A hand touched her shoulder making her look back. Bradin was there. He knelt down beside her.

"It seemed like your mother really did miss you this past year," he told her, "She played a sad woman very well."

She looked back at the bed at her mother.

"Why don't you look me in the eye anymore?" he asked.

"Because I can't," she said, "not after what I did."

He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head so she was looking at him. He leaned in to kiss her when her phone went off. He groaned and watched as she looked at her phone.

"Can you keep an eye on my mother and sister?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Thanks," she said getting up.

"Kait, where are you going?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said running out of the room.

MANY HOURS LATER

Bradin stayed with Kaitlin's mom and sister for hours and she never called or even dropped by to say how long she was going to be. He tried calling her several times to find her phone off.

"Bradin!" Sean yelled running into the room.

"What happened to you?" Bradin asked noticing blood on his clothes.

"Come out here," Sean said.

Bradin got up and followed Sean out of the room. Sean led Bradin up to a bed that was being taken into the emergency room.

"Kaitlin!" Bradin yelled running up to the bed. A doctor moved him away from the bed so they could try to save her. "Kaitlin!" he yelled as he tried to break through of the grip that was now Sean's. Tears were in his eyes. "What happened?" he asked looking at Sean.

EARLIER

Sean was walking through town on his way to see how Bradin, Kaitlin, and Lauren were at the hospital. As he walked near a building, he heard someone scream. He stopped in front of the building and looked inside. He saw a big figure getting ready to attack another one that was on the ground. He ran inside to find that it was Kaitlin's father standing over her.

"Hey!" Sean yelled. Her father looked and grinned.

"Another soul to kill," he said walking towards Sean who stepped back every time her father stepped forward.

Sean gulped as he felt the wall against his back. He saw her father raise his hand and make it into a fist.

"Bitch!" Kaitlin yelled jumping on her father's back. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder onto the floor.

Sean saw her father take a knife and raise it above Kaitlin. He stabbed her. Before he got to her chest area, she moved and got the knife in her arm. He ran and tried to stop her father from killing her. He grabbed her father's wrist and fought with him making the knife fall from his hand and land somewhere on the floor. He got Kaitlin's father down to the ground. He ran up to Kaitlin.

"Kait," he said, "Kait. It's Sean."

She was in terrible shape. She had cuts all over her body as well as bruises and of course blood. She had a stab wound to her arm.

PRESENT

"No," Bradin said, "Where's her father?"

"The police got him," Sean said.

"Will she live?"

"Yes," a doctor said walking up to them, "The wounds, besides the wound on her arm, should heal very quickly."

"Can we see her?" Bradin asked.

"Not yet. She's getting stitches in her arm to seal the cut. I will come and get you once she's in her room."

Bradin paced around Kaitlin's other's room for almost an hour. He really wanted to see Kaitlin and how she was doing.

"Bradin, sit down," Lauren said.

"You are not waiting to ask someone you love something very important," he said looking at her.

"What are you going to ask her?" Sean asked.

_A/N: ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT AND THE SERIES IS OVER!_


	6. chapter 6FINAL

_A/N: FINAL CHAPTER! THANKS TO ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED! YOU'RE ALL AMAZING! ALSO, THANKS TO EVREYONE WHO HAS WAITED PATIENTLY FOR ME TO UPDATE THIS STORY! HERE'S THE FINAL CHAPTER TO THE SERIES! ENJOY!_

Hours passed and Bradin fell asleep waiting for a doctor to come get him to see Kaitlin.

"Brae," someone said shaking him.

He moved, looked behind him, and saw Lauren. "Come on," she said, "She's up."

He got up quickly and followed Lauren to her sister's room. As he entered the room, he looked at Kaitlin who was talking to Sean. He saw Sean look over at him and back at Kaitlin who then looked at him. She watched as he walked up to her bed.

"What happened?" Bradin asked sitting on her bed, "I heard Sean's version. What's yours?"

She sighed.

"I got a text message from my father. That's why I ran out of the room earlier. As I walked to where he wanted me to meet him, I was pulled into an abandoned building. He began beating me. Um, as I lied on the ground, the knife from my room fell out of my pocket. He saw it and grabbed it. He opened it and raised it over me. These are his exact words:

You're a fucking piece of shit. I'm finally going to get rid of you for good. I tried killing your mother by putting pills into her food at the restaurant she went to earlier in the day. If she chose you over me, you both should die. What you've been telling people these past eighteen years was no lie. You are one big mistake. You weren't supposed to be born. Oh, before you die, I want you to know that I hired Tanner and Sarah to kill you.

He raised the knife above my chest and swung his arm to stab me. And, that's when Sean came in."

"Why didn't you tell Bradin that he messaged you?" Lauren asked.

"You don't get it," she said, "I didn't want any of you to be a part of something that you had nothing to do with."

Kaitlin looked at the three that were in her room. She used her unwounded hand to wipe away her tears.

"Baby, don't believe him," Bradin told her.

She broke down. "For all of my life, I have been getting phone calls, e-mails, and letters from him saying that he was going to kill me one way or another."

Bradin hugged her tightly. "It's okay. It's all over," he said running his hand through her hair, "It's all over. You don't have to be scared anymore."

"I'm a mistake!" she yelled but not loud enough for people outside of the room to hear, "I'm a mistake! I shouldn't be here!"

"That is so not true," Lauren said.

"Yeah," Sean said, "If you were a mistake, you wouldn't have faked your death to protect yourself and all of us. You wouldn't have tried to save us last year when Tanner and Sarah tried to kill us. You wouldn't have showed us what life really means and why we're all here."

She looked away not wanting to hear anymore. She cried even harder and closed her eyes. She placed her hand over her eye as tears fell.

"If you were a mistake, Sean wouldn't want you as a best friend, Lauren wouldn't want you for a sister, and your mother wouldn't want you as a daughter. And if you were a mistake," Bradin said, "I wouldn't want you as my wife."

Kaitlin's head whipped in his direction when he said 'wife'. "What?" she asked.

"I was going to wait until your mother was here. But, she's not up yet."

Kaitlin looked at Sean and Lauren. Bradin placed his hand on her cheek and turned her head.

"I'm not asking them," he said looking into her eyes, "I'm asking you."

She bit her bottom lip as she watched him lower his head and look back up at her.

"I am in love with you. Yes, even after you faked your death and hid for a year. I was pissed. I still love you, though. There's nothing that you can do that will change that. I'm right by saying you're not a mistake. Everyone who has said that is right. You are nowhere near a mistake. Will you do the honor of being my wife?"

She didn't know what to say. It wasn't because she was confused. She was surprised. She wasn't expecting this at all, especially after what she's done. A knock sounded on the door.

"Kaitlin?" a middle-aged man asked walking in.

"Mr. Hath," she said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm in a lot of pain," she told him.

"I as wondering if I could talk to you alone," he said looking at the people that surrounded her. She looked at them, too, and gave them a head motion to leave. She watched as they stood up. Bradin walked out without looking back at her.

"I wanted to say that you've done a very good job this year from hiding from your father and everyone else in life that wasn't family," he said.

She nodded.

"I heard about your mother. I hope she gets better. I wanted you to know that your father hacked into your phone service and found your hone number. That's how he messaged you about meeting him somewhere. We didn't know that he was that smart to do that or find a name that you would use. I'm sorry that we did this to you."

"Don't worry about it," she said quietly.

"Those three kids, they care about you?"

She nodded.

OUTSIDE THE ROOM

The three sat outside Kaitlin's room waiting for Mr. Hath to come out. Lauren sat beside Bradin. Mr. Hath walked out of the room and up to the three.

"I'm Mr. Hath from the Witness Protection Program that your friend was involved in. I wanted to say that I'm sorry that we made her do this but it was for her own good. We didn't want her to die. We didn't think her father was smart to actually know that she was still alive and here. I better get going. Oh, which one of you is Bradin?"

"I am," he said.

"Congratulations on your engagement," he said before walking away.

The three looked at each other with wide eyes. Bradin ran into the room and up to the bed. He sat down and kissed her hard on the lips. He pulled away and looked at her. She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled. He smiled as well and kissed her again.

"So, he was right," Sean said, "You're not a mistake at all."

"I will always think that I am one," she said, "No one can change my mind."

"And if you ever say it out loud to anyone, I will argue," Bradin said, "And, I will win."

"Oh, you will?" she asked.

"I will indeed," he said kissing her.


End file.
